


chapters...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [24]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, early relationship - post pregnancy test, getting caught up in a moment, missing kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Two moments where David and Patrick let themselves get carried away.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: one kiss at a time... [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326116
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	chapters...

**Author's Note:**

> needed an outlet, so...here's some kisses

David chuckles as Patrick tugs on his hand, directing him to the back of the motel instead of the door to his room. There’s a giddy feeling bubbling up in his chest as he smiles into the kiss bestowed onto his well-used lips as Patrick crowds him against the maintenance room door, exhausted limbs clinging to broad shoulders to keep him close. Awareness alights his jelly-filled muscles at the strong taste of toothpaste on Patrick’s tongue, making him feel both wrung out and aching for more, of this kiss, of this man. Their night at Stevie’s has changed things, moved their relationship to an exciting, somewhat scarier place, but with Patrick kissing him like this, as if he never wants to leave, it’s giving David courage to stay. 

When Patrick pulls back to heave in a few breaths, David lets his head fall back against the door and opens his eyes, indulging himself for a moment or two to just take in the man who’s managed to tip his life upside down. Unwinding one arm from around his neck, he lets his fingers find the side of Patrick’s head, slowly sliding his way into his short hair until he finds a small tuft sticking out. Rolling the soft strands between his fingertips, he watches Patrick’s face register the gentle touch, his warm eyes going soft before closing altogether as his tongue peeks out to wet his kiss-darkened bottom lip. David’s guiding him back into a kiss without thought, all impulse, moaning lightly in the back of his throat as their lips slip and slide and Patrick’s hands on his hips grip and pull. 

They makeout like this for, who knows, a while, long enough to leave them both panting and sweaty and perilously close to making a public spectacle. Not that he’d be adverse to that if they were anywhere else, but with his family mere steps away, it’s not a risk he’s willing to take. He leaves Patrick there with heated promises whispered into his ear, his hand gripping his overnight bag trembling slightly as Patrick watches him turn the corner to his room.

As he’s being chastised by his family a few minutes later, he can’t seem to shake his blissed out smile, but then again, there isn’t even an ounce of him making an effort to. He’s too caught up in wondering where this unexpected turn in his life story will lead.

* * *

He’s exhausted, his biceps and lower back aching from lifting boxes, sweat dripping along his spine thanks to their air conditioner losing the fight with the hot air pouring in from the open front door. It’s been a long day of moving in and the shower in their master bedroom is calling his name, not caring that they haven’t found the box with the shower curtain in it yet. But he can’t seem to make himself move. His breath has gone shallow and his heart has begun to pound erratically in his chest. From across the kitchen he’s mesmerized, watching David’s lips clamp onto the glass of water in his hand, he lets his eyes fall to the bead of sweat sliding down the side of his neck as David tips his head back to take a long sip. 

As David lowers the glass, his eyes find Patrick’s and he smiles, a soft, tired smile that freezes as he apparently sees the heat of Patrick's gaze. He’s honestly not sure what sparked this, but he doesn’t question it, quickly crossing the tiled floor to step up into David’s space. David’s breath is hot as it puffs out against the tip of Patrick’s nose, a longer exhale escaping when Patrick’s fingers slide up his sweat slicked neck into the back of his hair. Flashes of other moments where David’s felt like his under his hands has adrenaline pulsing in his veins, urging him forward to kiss David with the full force of everything he’s feeling, And he’s feeling, a lot, an almost overwhelming rush of heat, love, desire and anticipation. The vibration of David’s muttered “oh” against his lips fleeting as long limbs grab at his shoulders to drag him in closer, his husband’s mouth sweet and warm as it welcomes his tongue. 

They makeout like this for who knows, a while, long enough for David to mumble about needing to clean the sweaty back print he’s left on the brushed steel finish of their refrigerator as Patrick drags him out of the room and up the stairs. The bathroom tiles end up splashed with water from their joint shower that they both almost slip on as they climb out, but Patrick just grabs David by the waist and holds him close, their blissed out smiles wide, hearts open and ready to start the next chapter of their story. 


End file.
